


Entre los barrotes

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Looking At Love, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Wars 1872, Stony 1872, Tony Stark Has Issues, confused Otto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Otto Octavius se volvió preso del sheriff y Alpha Steve Rogers, mientras espera al juez y su sentencia, la única diversión que tiene, es observar la extraña relación que su vigilante mantiene con un ebrio Tony Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Entre los barrotes

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creado para el evento "Looking At Love", organizado por STEVETONY; comunidad.   
> Espero lo disfruten, éste universo es de mis favoritos, y es la primera vez que escribo un Stony de él.

Escupió en el botecillo de metal dentro de la celda, escuchando el clásico sonido de eco cuando la saliva golpea con fuerza el fondo. Se encontraba enojado, más bien aburrido y cansado, llevaba varios días tras las rejas, y se estaba hartando.

Días atrás, él y sus compañeros fueron contratados por el alcalde de ese pueblucho olvidado de la mano de dios, para eliminar al sheriff y a cualquier bastardo que se interpusiera en sus propósitos, algo no muy distinto de lo que ya había llegado a ocurrir antes. Sin embargo en esa ocasión, no se dieron cuenta que estaba un Omega, mejor amigo del Sheriff, lo pusieron en riesgo, y eso bastó para que el Alpha rubio, el indio que no sabía que era, y un hermosa Alpha pelirroja, les derrotaran, eso más la inteligencia del sucio bastardo Omega; Tony Stark. Que logró acercarse a él, y volver locos sus brazos mecánicos que sostenían las armas, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, recibiendo dos disparos en el proceso, uno en el pie, y otro en su muslo, todo de sus propias balas.

El Sheriff Rogers le metió en esa celda, y ordenó que le cuidaran las heridas, el resto de sus compañeros, cómo los patéticos cobardes que eran, lograron huir. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a recoger algo de la paga prometida por el alcalde, aunque a esas alturas, tampoco pensaba que les fuera a pagar. Se preguntaba incluso si después de lo ocurrido, continuaría cómo alcalde. En esa maldita celda, no se enteraba de mucho.

Quería escapar, pero pese a estar solo, las cosas se veían bastante complicadas, el cerrojo de la celda no era nada parecido a lo que él hubiera visto, y aunque intentó abrirlo en varias ocasiones, parecía una tarea imposible, se resignó en medida, pues llegó al punto que en algún momento imaginó al dedicarse a cosas ilegales.

La comida no era tan mala mientras esperaba su sentencia, a ratos se aburría horrores, ni siquiera le inquietaba cual sería su destino, porque morir en una celda o por condena, lo grabó en su mente hace mucho.

Lo único entretenido de sus posibles días finales, fue darse cuenta de la extraña dinámica que el Omega y el Sheriff mantenían; sin falta, cada noche que al rubio le tocaba el turno de custodia en la comisaria, podía escuchar al Omega ebrio, cantando en la ventana, si movía un poco su rostro, incluso podía atisbar una parte de sus torpes movimientos.

Sabía quién era Tony Stark, llegó a escuchar de él, y de su prodigioso genio, vaya decepción se topó al conocerlo; el ebrio del pueblo. No podía creer que sólo eso quedaba. Él se metió en cosas ilegales, pero nunca pensó en desperdiciar su inteligencia de esa forma, lo consideraba aún más ruin hacerlo, sobre todo después de escuchar su arrogancia.

Pertenecía a un grupo de bandidos, asesinaba por dinero, pero de esa forma lo aprendió, el mundo se rige por la ambición, y él podía llegar a ser el más ambicioso. Quería ser galardonado, reconocido, y Tony Stark, que gozaba de eso y más, se desperdiciaba quedando ebrio contra la ventana del sheriff.

Por si fuera poco, la naturaleza también pareció favorecerle, él era un simple Beta, tan sencillo y común como cualquiera, si no fuera por su gran inteligencia sería incapaz de resaltar, a menos de hacerlo de una forma negativa.

En cambio Stark, era todo una belleza Omega, de ojos preciosos, y cuerpo perfecto. Aún con todo lo que bebía, su cuerpo parecía mantenerse.

Lo odiaba también por eso, cualquier descuido en él, acababa mal, era probable que el día de su audiencia estuviera frente al juez, resfriado por el ambiente de la celda.

Si lograba escapar y no lo colgaban en los siguientes días, su objetivo se volvería Stark.

Aunque al fijar su objetivo, su mente enseguida maquiló y ordenó los problemas que enfrentaría para llegar hasta él, el principal y prioritario en su pirámide mental; el sheriff Steve Rogers.

Era un Alpha fuerte, imponente, hábil con su pistola, y también con los puños, leal y honesto, el hombre de la ley perfecto. También era atractivo, probablemente su cuerpo y rostro eran envidia de otros posibles Alphas, estos eran muy competitivos entre ellos, disfrutaban presumir de a cuantas personas podían atraer... Pero también se dio cuenta, que el sheriff no se parecía en lo más mínimo a ellos.

Era estricto en su trabajo, pero con una sonrisa fácil, conocía a todos en ese pueblucho y sus alrededores, muchos buscaban el puesto de comisario del pueblo por prestigio, en la forma de dirigirse, Otto podía decir que el rubio sinceramente trabajaba por la gente y su protección.

Respetaba su honestidad, aunque él careciera de dicho valor. Por todos esos sentimientos que despertaban en él, es que le parecía tan extraño su modo de tratarse. Stark era un arrogante ebrio, Rogers un fiel sheriff, y aún así, sabía de cierto modo, que eran inseparables.

La duda en la que se mantuvo, para ocupar un poco del tiempo muerto, fue analizar y especular sobre la relación de esos dos; no estaba seguro de que fueran pareja, pudo escuchar que no compartían la misma casa, y ninguno tenía marca. Eran solteros, algo sumamente extraño, esperaría que Stark tuviera prisa por darle un heredero a la gran fortuna que amasó alimentando las guerras internas en el país, sin embargo a su edad, y sin un compañero estable, sus conocimientos de biología y desarrollo humano, le decían que era casi imposible.

El Sheriff por otro lado, era algo más joven, estaba en realidad en la justa edad para buscar a alguien con quien formar una familia, según los estándares sociales que él tanto despreciaba. Pero a su pensamiento, no podía imaginar que eligiera a Stark para esa tarea.

Rogers era sensato, y nada ambicioso, o eso fue lo que notó en sus días encerrado, por lo tanto, si no era movido por el dinero, no encontraba otra forma de que el firme hombre de la ley, pusiera sus ojos en un Omega viejo, desordenado y borracho.

Esa era su idea, lo que la lógica le dictaba, pero luego analizaba más a fondo, su momento “especial” que era cuando lo escuchaba.

—¡Oh Danny Boy...! —la canción de siempre, y el sheriff en la ventana, cómo si se tratara de la más romántica serenata, y no cantos de alguien que se cae de ebrio.

Octavius era consciente que el rubio podía detener al improvisado cantante en cualquier momento, pero siempre le dejaba terminar la canción, y lo escuchaba con una sonrisa, antes de correrlo a su casa, acompañándolo algunas veces, cuando lo veía peor.

Fingiendo que no prestaba atención, o dormitaba recargado contra un barrote, cubierto por una vieja y deshilachada cobija, alcanzaba a ver el atisbo de brillo en los ojos del rubio.

Dado que era su único entretenimiento, a excepción de los interrogatorios sobre Fisk, Otto se moría por saber cómo era la interacción de esos dos, más allá de lo que el lugar y el sitio le limitaban, pues apenas tenía vistazos de lo que ocurría.

De vez en cuando Rogers acompañaba a Tony por unas copas, sabía eso, porque se lo comentaba a la Alpha Natasha al recoger sus cosas, una pelirroja temible, que le cuidaba el resto del día, y que coqueteaba por la ventana con una hermosa rubia que siempre repartía discursos de protesta.

Otto se pasaba el tiempo intentando suponer que harían en aquellas salidas, o que hablaban, que puntos en común podían tener dos personas tan diferentes; tanto en valores cómo en ideas.

Al ver la cara del sheriff al regresar, sabía que éste sonreía por el genio, pero también en sus ojos observaba la preocupación por su adicción al alcohol.

De ese modo, y apostando todo en ello, Otto llegó a la conclusión que el Alpha estaba enamorado de Stark, algo muy poco inteligente si le preguntaban, no tenía ninguna base lógica, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que las personas a su alrededor se dejaran llevar más por sus impulsos que por la mente.

Lo que se preguntaba ahora, ya que todo estaba de cabeza, es si el borracho le correspondía. Si es que siendo Stark, un Sheriff no le parecía tan poca cosa para él en su enorme vanidad y egocentrismo.

Claro que todo eran puras especulaciones, bien podría ser solo su imaginación trabajando, desesperada por ocupar su ingenio en algo mas allá de esas cuatro paredes y los fríos barrotes. Una desesperación por ese juez que seguramente venía montado en una tortuga. 

Todas sus preguntas se vieron resueltas una madrugada particularmente cálida; aburrido de saberse ya la rutina, decidió ocupar su noche en dormir temprano, en enredarse en un capullo con la vieja cobija, sobre aquel pedazo de loza que pretendía ser cama.

Dormía profundo, aunque revolviéndose ligeramente: En un ligero despertar, fue que sus oídos canalizaron los ruidos; las respiraciones agitadas, el gruñir de una boca tapada, sofocada... y más que eso, los inconfundibles sonidos del sexo.

Se revolvió solo un poco, debajo de la cobija, viendo entre las barbas deshilachadas de la prenda que le cubría. Con ojos entrecerrados enfocó entre la oscuridad apenas iluminada por la lamparilla en el escritorio que daba hacía la ventana, entonces su mirada cambió y se expandió; sobre la mesa de madera que fungía de escritorio del sheriff, vio al Omega inclinado, con las manos aferradas al borde y la mano del rubio Alpha cubriendo sus labios, el cuerpo semi desnudo se agitaba por las embestidas que el otro entregaba, podía ver los colmillos de Steve encajándose en la piel del cuello, veía los ojos azules brillar entre la oscuridad.

Hasta donde estos sabían, él seguía dormido, y al parecer estaban cuidando no hacer ruido para no despertarle.

Sonrió desde su escondite, no le excitaba la escena, no le atraía ninguno de los dos, a él le iban las mujeres, pero ver sometido de ese modo a Tony Stark, fue algo que nunca esperó ver.

No sabía cuánto llevaban así, o en que punto llegaron a eso, vio al Alpha girar a Tony, sentarlo en la mesa para abrirle las piernas y volver a embestirlo, se comían la boca, y parecían desesperados el uno por el otro.

—Ahora sí... Tony, tendrás a mis cachorros—escuchó el rugido de Rogers.

No recibió respuesta, y se preguntó de nuevo, que clase de relación tenían; sin marca, sin vivir juntos, pero con el rubio hablando de cachorros, pensó que era la excitación del momento.

—No, no... vayas a anudarme—replicó el castaño.

Allí supo que la frase iba enserio.

Se concentró más, por si las siguientes palabras eran en voz más baja, no movía ni un músculo, tenía controlada su respiración.

—Por favor, Tony... Déjame marcarte... pon tú marca en mí. Vive conmigo—podía notar la desesperación en la voz del rubio.

—No soy suficiente...—la contestación apenas y logró entenderla—...no estoy bien.

—Estaremos bien... juntos...

Nuevos besos, ahora sin palabras, los cuerpos abrazados, si decían algo, si se susurraban cosas al oído, él ya no podía escuchar, más que los jadeos y pequeñas exclamaciones de lo que al parecer era el orgasmo de ambos.

Sabía que si fuera un Alpha u Omega, su nariz estaría increíblemente molesta por el olor, pues al verlos aún pegados, con el sheriff jalando a su pareja para sentarlo sobre sus piernas, supo que aparte del sexo, habían anudado.

Chasqueó la lengua, al ver los mimos que tenían; parte de su teoría era cierta, Stark era el renuente a la relación, pero no por las razones que él pensó.

Vio un rato más, pero los besos le aburrieron, y ya no alcanzaba a escuchar nada. Volvió a girarse ligeramente bajo las cobijas.

—¿Se despertó?

La frase fue dicha con tanta rapidez, que ni siquiera distinguió la voz de quien lo dijo, tras unos momentos, fingió dormir, emitiendo un ronquido muy bien fingido, ellos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus propios asuntos, para saber que él fue testigo de todo.

Decidió conciliar el sueño, mañana sería un nuevo día, encerrado en la misma celda.

Dejó ese polvoriento lugar cuatro días después de aquel incidente, con grilletes en las manos, y en las piernas, Fisk ya no era alcalde, pero seguía teniendo dinero, así que pidió que lo transfirieran a una cárcel de la capital, de allí quizá se encargaría de sacarlo, o probablemente callarlo.

—Tres días sin tomar alcohol ¿Por los cachorros del sheriff? —susurró al pasar al lado de Tony, hacía el carretón en el que le transportarían. Lo vio sorprenderse y eso lo hizo sonreír, se subió y llevó una mano hasta sus labios, poniendo un dedo sobre estos, haciendo una seña de silencio.

Si tenía vida, le gustaría volver y saber lo que ocurrió con ese par. No les deseaba bien, ni les deseaba mal, solo sentía que eran dos materiales que no se debían mezclar, por lo que se moría por ver los resultados del arriesgado experimento.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
